mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 6 Act 1
} |imagewidth = } |caption = A young lady stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 11th of November, 2011, is the date scheduled for the launch of a highly exclusive playtesting experience for a much anticipated game. |Row 1 title = Start |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = End |Row 2 info = Unknown |Row 3 title = Length |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = Intermission 2 |Row 5 title = Following |Row 5 info = Unknown }} The sixth act of Homestuck is still untitled and ongoing. It follows the new instances of the kids in the new version of the universe after the Scratch. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * We are taken to the new, post-scratch version of Earth, where we see scenes hinting at the four new Sburb players. At the end, it is shown that a mysterious troll is watching them on a monitor marked with a caduceus symbol; a symbol related to the Rod of Asclepius which is in turn related to the Ophiuchus astrological sign. Also, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff is apparently a MOVIE MOIVE in this universe. * It is the 11th of November, 2011. A new character, Jane Crocker, is introduced. She is Nanna's alternate self after The Scratch, taking the place of John Egbert, and is to play the Sburb alpha. * Another new character, Jake English, is introduced. He is Grandpa's alternate self after The Scratch, taking the place of Jade Harley. * After short introductions of Jane and Jake, a wild character select screen appears. With it, the Reader would be able to select all four new characters, that is to say, if post-Scratch Mom and Bro were introduced. * The following happens if you choose Jane: :* Jane's Fetch Modus, Recipe and Strife Specibus, spoonkind are revealed. Then Jane looks out of her window and notices her dad captchalogue his car and wash it, giving her an opportunity to sneak out. :* Jane gets on Bettybother, a Crockercorp product, and is pestered by Jake, who needs to ask Strider a question related to his project with his pen pal; he needs to send the Bunny today. They both agree that they are busy and have things to do. :* Crockercorp undergoes a rebranding at 11:11, changing the spoon logo to a fork, the imperial logo of The Condesce. Jane's weapon is similarly changed so that it can toggle between spoon and fork. :* When Jane is about to rummage through her chest, she is pestered by uranianUmbra, who seems to know a lot about the overarching plot and expresses hope that Jane will succeed, suggesting she check the inscription on her book downstairs for proof. :* Jane goes back to her chest and captchalogues the contents. Jane decides to mess with the Gristwidget 12000 which, to her, converts her items to "stupid things that look like Gushers". She tests it with the Dunce Cap for the price of 10 Boondollars (which she has plenty of as an heiress of Crockercorp). :* Jane dons her Unreal Heiress Thoughtwave Tiaratop and is contacted by R??? Lalonde. :* During the conversation, Jane notices that the mailbox flag is up. :* After putting on a Clever Disguise, Jane prepares to sneak downstairs and collect the mail without Dad noticing. :* Just as she is about to leave her room, the wild character select screen reappears. * The following happens if you choose Jake: :* Jake equips his Pistolkind to his Strife Specibus, then examines and captchalogues his holster belt. :* Jake then begins kissing his posters, which happen to be blue-skinned girls just like Grandpa's, but quickly stops in embarrassment. :* A package Jake has been working on is revealed. We already have a very clear image of what it is and what it does. Though, Jake seems to think Jade and John exist in the early 20th century, while they are really from the pre-Scratch 2009. :* Jake then examines the bunny, but complains that he's out of Uranium, having used all he had to power his Transmaterializer. :* Jake captchalogues the bunny in his Puzzle modus. He then comments that there is a massive (currently unknown) object taking up most of the space inside the modus, and says that it might come in handy someday. :* Jake is pestered by uranianUmbra. :* Jake dons all of his computers, because he has a billion computers like any sensible person. :* Jake attempts to pester Strider, but realizes that he is talking to Strider's auto-responder. :* Jake removes all of his computers, using only the Skulltop instead, and pesters Jane and they have a conversation that is also seen from Jane's perspective. :* Jake goes downstairs, notices that the Brobot, a gift from D??? Strider, is outside. He is alsopestered by Strider's Auto-responder again. :* Just as Jake is about to walk towards the Egress Case, the wild character screen reappears. * The following happens if, after choosing either Jane or Jake, you just decide to skip the second (or third, if you read about both) character select screen: :* We take the point of view of Jane, who has just exited her room and is looking around. :* Jane notices that the front door is blocked with a refrigerator and the windows are locked, and speculates that the back door is blocked too. :* Jane then decides to "consult" with the stuffed remains of Poppop Crocker, holding a copy of Colonel Sassacre's Text. She would prefer to have him stay in the attic, but dad tells that by just calling him that she is not ready yet. :* Jane then takes the text (accidentally tearing Poppop's arm off in the process), and reads the inscription. :* Jane bothers Jake to tell him about the dream she had the night before: While she was exploring Prospit, Jane found a funeral procession being held, with the Prosptians grieving the loss of "the Page" – that is to say, Jake's Dream Self. :* Jake exits his room and examines the surrounding pumpkin patch, noting that he wasted uranium appearifying them from somewhere. This presumably explains why, in the pre-Scratch session, Jade's pumpkins kept disappearing. :* Jake is oblivious to something and is pestered by R??? Lalonde, who agrees to let him have a copy of her downloaded Sburb, on the condition that he uses it on his "trusty old husktop." :* Jake resumes his robroquest when he is pounced upon by a creature that resembles Karkat's Lusus. :* Jake begins to Strife with the fauna, eventually doing "the thing where you fly through the air shooting two guns at once," which isn't that big a deal for him to preform. Eventually, Jake scares the beast away back into the jungle. He then accidentally shoots one of the "sweet little fairy bulls." :* Unbeknownst to him, Jake is being watched by the robot he was looking for. :* Meanwhile, Jane activates a homing device on the bunny D??? built for her as a plan of last resort. The robot bunny slices it's way out of Poppop's head with a sword. :* Back on the island, Jake exits the forest to "behold a zoological splendor." He then goes over to the Frog Temple, and is promptly ambushed by a creature that looks like Gamzee's lusus. :* Jane assesses the damage to Poppop Crocker, who has now scratched his eye on the fireplace poker as Huggy Bear stands nearby. She sticks the head onto the poker and slots it into place, and is then contacted by D??? (the real one this time), who is curious as to why said rabbit has been activated. :* Jane and D??? continue their conversation, discussing D???'s " ". D??? mentions that he knows post-Scratch Dave is not his real brother, a fact which Jane dismisses as an " ". :* D??? and Jane discuss Huggy Bear, and D??? points out that the bunny should have been renamed by now. Jane decides to rename it Li'l Sebastian. He then reveals that the gift was not merely ironic, but that inside the metal shell is, in fact, the real bunny from Con Air, which he stole from his bro's museum of film memorabilia. :* Li'l Seb continues his destruction in the background as D??? gives Jane a similar speech to on being the team leader. He then assures Jane that he " ", and also offers to create an auto-responder for her, requiring only a captcha of her brain. Jane declines, but does say she'll take him up on his offer of a (hopefully not literal) puppet ass rescue if necessary. She then ceases bothering him. Category:Homestuck Category:Acts